1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a television signal cable distribution network comprising a plurality of distributor cables conveying a plurality of satellite signals which are possibly different from cable to cable, a service device for supplying signals to a user terminal, tapping units for tapping each cable for signals from such cable, and a switch for connection of the user terminal to a selected one of the tapping units.
The invention also relates to the aforesaid service device of such a television signal cable distribution network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A television signal cable distribution network of the type described in the opening paragraph is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,971 issued Jan. 17, 1995 to the present inventor and assigned to the present assignee. In the network described in this document, the signals received from terrestrial stations are added in each cable to the signals received via satellite. This is an ingenious way of enabling each user to receive the terrestrial channels without being obliged to choose a particular cable from among the plurality of cables, but it has the drawback that the cables are heavily loaded, which reduces the possibilities of the system and, inter alia, increases intermodulation in amplifiers.